


Escorting to Danger

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Escort Service, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Potentially One-Sided Bruce/Dick???, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: For the DC Kink Meme:Bruce stops all his financial support for Dick after kicking him out. With no money for his apartment and superhero activities (and too much pride to ask anyone for help) dick starts escorting to make ends meet. He eventually meets a client but is greeted by a group of men for a gangbang. Dick refuses so they tie him up and rape him, throwing money on his cum-soaked body. They record everything and the footage gets leaked to a porn site a fews years later.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Escorting to Danger

It’s only sex.

This is what Dick keeps telling himself over and over. It’s just sex. Nothing personal. Just get in, get done, get the money.

Easy.

What’s making this not so easy is the five guys who showed up to this hotel room. He said one.

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint your client, would you?” asks the one (1) guy he had agreed to do.

“I guess the rest will just have to be disappointed,” Dick says, with a surprising ease in his voice. He’s not going to get pushed around. Not tonight.

But then, it is five to one.

And Dick’s not supposed to be blowing his cover.

The five of them quickly descend upon him, with way more vigor than Dick would have guessed from their middle-aged frames.

And one of them brought a rope.

Dick’s tied to the bed before he knows what hit him, spread-eagled and spread out. One of the rougher looking guys pulls out a damn knife and actually cuts through Dick’s clothes to get them off him.

This is definitely not what Dick agreed to.

“One at a time,” Dick says. “Please.”

“Sorry. You had your chance,” says the original client.

His arms are tied to the headboard above him, and two of the guys are holding his legs down. His cock is getting hard. It’s not because he wants this, he keeps telling himself. It’s just stimulation.

If Bruce hadn’t been such a bastard, Dick wouldn’t be in this position to begin with. But when Bruce Wayne had a grudge, he held it no matter what, even against his own—

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He wasn’t anything to Bruce. Not his flesh and blood, not even his adopted son. He was the ward. His time had run out the minute he turned eighteen.

The feeling of barely lubed fingers shoved into his ass yanks Dick back to the present. He groans as he’s forced open. The fingers twist and he gasps, only to realize his mistake too late. Someone is on the bed by his head, and they take that moment to spear open his mouth on their cock. Dick gags as the cock pushes against his tonsils, trying to find its way into his throat. The guy pulls out and straddles him, shoving his cock back in.

At the same moment, the guy at his ass pushes in his cock, and Dick shouts around the fat cock. The guy in his ass feels impossibly long, but thin, and thank god for that. He’s pushing deep into Dick, his cockhead brushing Dick’s prostate as he goes. Dick can feel his cock twitching, but he can’t move to do anything about it.

The cock in his mouth is wide, stretching his lips as the head hits his uvula. Dick tries to raise his soft palate to make room, only succeeding in letting the cock go down his throat. Better to choke on it than to throw up, anyway.

Dick struggles with the bonds holding him, trying to break free. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get out.

He gurgles as the guy in his throat comes, semen bubbling up out between his lips. The guy in his ass follows close behind, filling him with cum. They pull out, and Dick can breathe again.

But there’s three other guys in the room who haven’t come yet. And they’re looking at Dick like he’s fresh meat in front of hungry dogs.

They take the whole night to fuck him. Dick had hoped to be done in time to go on patrol, but that’s not happening anymore. All he is now is a series of holes to be filled. He’s been come in and on for hours, and only some of it is his own.

When the guys are finally done, they leave stacks of bills all over his cum-soaked body, laughing at his debauched state, and patting each other on the back.

They also leave him tied up for someone else to deal with.

A few years later, Dick is back in Bruce’s good graces and back at the manor. He never told Bruce what he did to survive on his own, and that’s fine. Bruce doesn’t need to know.

And then it turns up on a porn site.

_Society Darling Dick Grayson Fucked Raw In Gangbang_

And, one day, Dick finds it in Bruce’s viewing history.


End file.
